


Tunguska

by 30xf



Series: 201 Days Of X Files [80]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 11:04:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11125770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/30xf/pseuds/30xf





	Tunguska

In retrospect, nothing about the drive from New York to DC seemed like a good idea. With a prisoner in their custody, Mulder and Scully had to take turns changing and grabbing their things from the motel after the raid. In the rush, Mulder had forgotten to use the bathroom. They both had headaches from their helmets. They hadn't eaten since early in the morning. And said prisoner, Alex Krycek, was insisting on whistling "It's A Small World After All" over and over. 

"I need to pee," Mulder said when he couldn't take it anymore, pulling the car to the side of the I-95. It wasn't a lie, but he was more in need of a break from Krycek.

It was not lost on Scully that the whistling stopped as soon as Mulder exited the car. She avoided the side view mirror as Mulder disappeared into the ditch a little, re-emerging after only a minute. To her surprise, he didn't get back in the car though. He simply leaned against the front quarter panel and crossed his arms. She got out after only a second, leaving Krycek in the back seat with his arms spread wide, either wrist handcuffed to a door handle. She gave Mulder a questioning look as she passed him to lean on the car beside him.

"I'm gonna kill him, Scully," he said, shaking his head before massaging his temples.

Scully nodded, turning her head to look at the cars whizzing past them. "That probably wouldn't be the best idea."

"Who's gonna miss him though, really? I'd be doing the world a favour."

"You're not wrong," she mused. "But you'd probably be doing him a favour as well. God only knows how many people out there want him dead. And would make it a much more drawn out torture than you would." Mulder made a face to say that she might only be half right. "And besides, if he was dead, we'd never find the courier with the diplomatic pouch and whatever other secrets he's keeping from us."

Mulder nodded along, knowing she was right. "Can I just glue his lips shut or something then?"

Scully smirked, her eyebrow raised. "He's just doing it because he knows it bothers you," she told him, watching as Krycek looked out at the traffic, moving his arms as much as his position allowed to keep the blood flowing.

"He's doing a damn good job of it."

"Just ignore him," Scully advised.

Mulder scoffed, "Easier said than done."

She shrugged, "That's what I've been doing. He stopped whistling as soon as you got out of the car."

"That little shit," Mulder took a step towards the back door, but Scully stopped him with a hand on his arm. 

"Trust me on this--I have two brothers. And I spent years learning this lesson. If you don't show any outward signs that what he's doing is bothering you, he'll get bored and move on to something else."

Mulder looked at Scully thoughtfully. "You're starting to make a habit out of this," he commented with a grin.

She frowned, "Out of what?" she asked, putting her hand out for the car keys.

"Stopping me from killing that man," he said, getting in the passenger side of the car.

"At least I didn't have to shoot you this time," she mused to herself as she got in the car, noting that the whistling began as soon as the doors shut. Mulder gave her a pleading look as she started the engine. With a sympathetic smile, she shook her head, signalling and pulling back into traffic.

"You should put that mouth to good use Krycek and thank Agent Scully," Mulder said.

"Thank her for what?" Krycek asked, abandoning his whistling.

"For saving your life. Again."


End file.
